Reiko's Rein
by Scotty1994
Summary: The Library is having visitors from another Library. It's all going well until one of them decides she wants Dojo to go back with her making Iku have to fight for him. IkuXDojo TezukaXShibazaki


**I don't own Library War or its characters.**

**Chapter One**

He pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration as if he could hold them closed long enough his problem in front of him would disappear. Or at the very least solve it self somewhere far away from him. He has already had most of his work and free time consumed by the preparation work he is in charge of completing before the members of another library arrived. It had been nonstop work to get all the files organized on time and to prepare a demonstration.

But now he also had to deal with a very confused and loud Iku Kasahara. As part of the presentation for the visiting members, Kasahara had been chosen to speak about being a female Defence Force Agent all while explaining how her training helped her in battle.

Kasahara, the woman brave (stupid) enough to go running into gun fights, stand up against MBC agents or even attack a fake bear, is considered fearless. Until you tell her to give a speech in front twenty so people, then she turns into a terrified whining girl.

"But why can't Tezuka do it?" Kasahara pleaded, her brown eyes shining with hope, making Dojo almost reluctant to answer back.

"Because, Kasahara, Tezuka is not a female member on the Defence Force, therefore only you can do it." Dojo repeated again, trying to drill the very important fact into her head. The main reason as to why she is doing this.

Kasahara paused, mouth hanging open, as she racked her brains for something to say that would make the Sargent chose anyone else. "But…"

"Look, we are trying to improve the training systems at Libraries that don't have our resources or as large of a recruitment, and convincing them to allow more women on to the DF would help them in combat. So that's why you, the _only female_, has been assigned this task."

Dojo gave her a stern look when she tried speaking back again, "That's an order." The deep tone of his voice gave no room for question. And that was all it took to get her to give up, for the time being at least. He watched at the young blonde spun on heel and stomped away muttering under her breath.

"Well I didn't expect that reaction. Normally she is more than happy to speak her mind about things, especially her thoughts on a certain _person_." Komaki appeared behind Dojo. He had been observing the previous scene from the corner until he deemed it safe to show himself.

"You know you should really announce yourself instead of creeping around." Dojo growled out, not missing Komaki's intended meaning.

"I have never crept, I just have a light step." The Sargent grinned back, enjoying his ability to get under the skin of his friend.

"Fine," Dojo dropped the subjected, wanting to only concentrate on the task at hand. "So how are the preparations for the members from the Tōhoku Library?"

Komaki scanned the clipboard in front of him, "Well we have prepared four rooms for them, three in the men's dorm and one in the ladies. A schedule for which training classes they will be observing has been finalised." Flipping to the next page, "Now all we need is to confirm the final speeches at the meeting on Friday."

The Sergeant sighed at the list of work, happy that most had been finished. All he needed now was to have the blockhead write a decent speech and everything will go off without a problem.

"Looks like everything is ready for their arrival tomorrow morning." Komaki's beamed, an obvious sign that even he was glad to be finished.

"Come on, let's go back to the office." Dojo turned towards the door. The blonde tucked the clipboard under his arm, following Dojo out of the conference room. It was currently being set up for the welcoming conference in the morning. Where members from the Tōhoku Library will talk to the Major and Commander about the Defence Force training they have in place at the Kento Library. Through the week the members will be shown teaching methods and training techniques used in the program to prepare the DF members for going against the MBC.

All members of the library have been warned to be on their best behaviour and on high alert. Every DF member will be observed especially a select few. One of them being the members of Dojo's team.

Having the only female DF agent makes them a priority, especially since the Library is trying to encourage others to let women on the force. The more the better at least that could help even the odds when going up against MBC.

The next week will be a long one, Dojo sighed to himself.

Iku started at the blank screen in front of her. Hands floating above the keyboard ready to type. If only she could come up with something to write.

Shibazaki smirked at her friends pained look, she could easily tell that she was using all her brain power to come up with the speech. "Still can't think of what to write?" She had to hold back her laughter at the pleading look Iku sent her.

"Shibazaki!" Iku whined laying her head down on the keyboard, resting her forehead on the space bar. "Why do I have to do this?"

"I would have thought that you would be fine at speaking about your role as a DF agent"

"I've never liked speeches, I get too nervous and lose my place when reading. The kids in my class always said that looked like a scared little girl when we did speeches in class." Iku pulled a sour face. Sure she can normally speak up at conferences or stand up against people with ease, but they were spur of the moment, her feelings giving her the confidence.

"Well you have a week to write it." Shibazaki looked back at the blonde in her mirrors reflection. She paused in applying cream to her face, turning towards Iku with a smirk, "You could always ask Dojo to help write. I'm sure he would be _more_ than willing to." Her smirk grew as her friends' cheeks turned a bright red.

"I- I- I'm going to bed!" She cried out closing her laptop before hiding from the girl's knowing glance under her blankets. Iku could hear Shibazaki laughing to herself returning back to her face. She hated how her friend was able to cause Iku to become embarrassed like that, or that fact that she knew the mention of Dojo's name caused it.

She would need his help, Iku decided. She would write the speech by herself and will receive a pat on the head for doing such a good job. Iku let herself drift off to sleep with that thought in mind.

The small shuttle bus pulled up outside the main entrance outside the Kento Library. The Library was much larger than the one back at Tōhoku and had people, both soldiers and civilians, moving around the main building even at such an early hour.

The group of people climbed out of the shuttle until only one female remained. Her long crimson hair blew back from her face as she stepped off the bus. Reiko smiled at the sight in front of her, "Finally here, can't wait to see you Dojo." She mused to herself as her smile grew.

**Hello, ok I know it isn't much but it's just the beginning chapter, I promise that it will get better.  
I haven't had anyone proof read it so there may be some mistakes, if there are just let me know and all shall be fixed.  
Let me know what you think about the story, I am going to try update at least once a week. Here's hoping I keep to it :D  
Reviews help feed my confidence :D**

**Scotty.**


End file.
